RP Page
Welcome to the RP Page! This is the page where you post your RPs for your original ponies. RP Archives: 1 Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Aurora let out a burst of laughter, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes, in Saddle Arabia. While most ponies just wear a nose bridle, the castle-folk usually dress in a light garb." She said, her accent clearly coming through as she looked over her shoulder, "But I do wish to adapt to the customs of this country." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're doing fine just the way you are right now," Blazing Sun told her. "I mean, sure, there are some things that could be changed, but you'll do great at the Gala." 02:16, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I do hope so. Half Moon was nice enough to invite me to the Gala with him- I do hope I won't be an embarassment." Aurora smiled, opening her wings slightly. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aw..." Blazing Sun whispered under her breath. Louder, she replied, "I don't know who I'm going with, really. I think maybe Snowdrop and I will just go together as friends, since we don't have a stallion to take with us or anything." 21:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't think she'll embarrass herself, or me- and I'm sure there's a stallion that would go with you, Blazing Sun.. Go for it." Half Moon said, trotting up beside Aurora, his wings wide open like he had just landed. He ruffled his feathers a bit before closing them tight to his sides. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Half Moon," Blazing Sun greeted him, blushing almost unnoticeably at his remark. 17:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Greetins'," He laughed, his wings spanning out again and flapping a bit. Aurora smiled faintly. "I'd just give you this piece of advice- you need to ask one quickly, because the Gala is coming up very soon." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, I know," she replied, scuffing her hoof on the ground. "I'll definitely go, but maybe not with a stallion..." 22:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, whomever you go with, they'll have a great evening, I'm sure." Half Moon said, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. Aurora opened one of her wings out as Jackie flew up, chirping a beautiful trill of notes to his audience. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- A beep sounded near the ground, and Blazing Sun checked her watch. "Shoot! I'm late for my shift at the Sofa and Quills store. I'll see ya later!" She saluted Aurora and Half Moon and took off. 19:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sofa.. And Quills store?" Aurora said, looking confused. Jackie had waddled onto her back, preening her mane. Half Moon laughed. "It's a strange little store." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay